Polveri
Powders are movable particles, for example, sand. Dust DUST Color: beige Temp: 22.00 Light particles. Flammable but the fire is weak and does not catch easily. Turns into FWRK when bombarded with NEUT. Stone STNE Color: grey Temp: 22.00 Heavy particles. Melts at 710°C Snow SNOW Color: very light blue Temp: -8.00 Light particles. Snow is the result of pressure applied to Ice. Can be heated into WATR. Concrete CNCT Color: grey Temp: 22.00 Heavy particles. Stronger than stone and hard to melt. Melts at 850c. It is rigid, where it can be built on top of its self into straight wallswithout crumbling, unlike other powders. Salt SALT Color: white Temp: 22.00 Meltable at high temperatures. Soluble in water. Melts at 900C. Turns water into saltwater on contact. Broken Metal BRMT Color: rust Temp: 22.00 Broken metal, like rust in powder form, heavy, conductive. If broken metal is melted and cooled down slowly, it can make Breakable Metal. Obtained through rusting of IRON or BMTL or by exposing BMTL to extreme pressures. Burning Thermite will also form molten breakable metal. Forms Thermite THRM when combined with BREL at >250c. Sand SAND Color: beige Temp: 22.00 Heavy particles, melts into Glass. Melts at 1750C. Broken Glass BGLA Color: grey Temp: 22.00 Broken glass. Can be melted to form Glass. broken glass does not allow photons like regular glass does. It is the product of pressure being applied to Glass, and heated LCRY Yeast YEST Color: cream Temp: 22.00 Yeast, grows when warm (around 40 degrees C). Turns into DYST when exposed to Neutrons or heated a lot(about 120C). Turns to Dust after even higher heats(about 600C). Note that DYST at any temperature turns YEST into DYST in a cascading effect. Fuse powder FSEP Color: green Temp: 22.00 Burns slowly, ignites at high temperatures like plasma and with electricity. Fuse burns at high temperatures (over 3000 degrees). Unlike other flammlable materials, if it was burnt by plasm, it will burning with plasm, not fire (as similiar solid FUSE). Broken Coal BCOL Color: black Temp: 22.00 Heavy particles, burn slowly. Freeze FRZZ Color: light blue Temp: -183.15 Light Particles, cold (-183°C), instantly freezes water. Turns WATR into FRZW when in contact, FRZW also turns other water particles into FRZW, creating a cascading effect. Gravity GRAV Color: Black Temp: 22.00 Very light dust. Changes color based on velocity. Anti-Air Particle ANAR Color: white Temp: 22.00 Very light dust. Behaves opposite of normal physics. ANAR behaves opposite gravity, pressure/velocity, and also burns when exposed to sub-zero flame. Broken Quartz PQRT Color: light blue (textured effect) Temp: 22.00 Broken quartz, melts at 2300°C. Broken Electronics BREL Color: greenish-grey Temp: 22.00 Broken electronics, results from using EMP on electronics. Cannot be melted and cooled back into the un-broken form. Conducts electricity. May sometimes for unknown reasons be turned into NTCT. When combined with BRMT at >250c you can make THRM. Clay Dust CLST Color: light red (textured effect) Temp: 22.00 Produces paste when in contact with water. CLST particles are naturally 'sticky' and tend to cling to each other, when cold, particles literally freeze at about -70 deg C(I.E. turn to solid state). Stacks on top of itself like concrete. Equal Velocity EQVE Color: beige Temp: 22.00 Formerly an experiment in shared velocity powders, this powder now acts as a sort of invincible dust. Can only be created through the console. This powder has a colour similar to that of DUST. Mortvert MORT Color: very light grey Temp: -8.00 (but rapidly heats up due to the steam released). Named after Powder Toy user Mortvert. Releases smoke and flows down the screen slowly like some sort of gel/powder combination. Can only be created through the console. Can only be destroyed by bomb.